Not a Child Any Longer
by Aimee.Lilith
Summary: Sansa Stark finds herself as the yearned target for The Mountain, now the only one who can defend her is Sandor Clegane himself. Along the way, Sansa becomes drawn to The Hound in ways she never dreamed as a child. Clegane is left to wonder if she can see past his scars and find what traces of feeling he has left inside his chest. Rated M for mature content. SanXSan Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will be my first Game of Thrones FF, I really hope you enjoy it and feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. Again, this is my first GOT FF, so please be kind. Thank you!**

**~This section will be based on the TV show.~**

After Mrycella's heartbreaking departure, the group of saddened Lannisters were lead out to a courtyard where they were heading on their way to the castle.

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by a massive group of filthy peasants surrounding their every way, and all eyes were focused on Joffrey in his red, leathery suit.

"Hail Joffrey!" "Hail to the king!" "Seven blessings on you, your grace!" Obnoxious, sarcastic voices were heard clamoring throughout the yard, making the little king bubble under his lid.

"He's no king, he's a bastard!" "Please your grace, we're hungry!" The voices became louder as more and more peasants joined the shouting and clamoring.

Without a moment's worth of silence, Joffrey was struck on his check by a piece of brown, dry cow dung.

The knights surrounding the Lannister group all drew their swords and prepared themselves to protect the people inside their circle.

Joffrey lost his temper as he shouted, covering his flushed face, "Who threw that?! I want the man who threw that! Find the man who did that and bring him to me!"

All at once, the knights began shoving the writhing peasants back with their spears, making room for the king to escape safely.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Lost in his blind rage, he was brought back when the Hound tightly wrapped his arm around him and snatched him in a headlock.

"What are you doing?! I want these people executed!" "And they want the same for you!"

The Hound began forcing Joffrey to safety, cutting down all the peasants that crossed his path with his sword, following the knights that were making a clear path for him.

From behind them, Sansa became separated from her maidens, horrified and trying to push her way into a safe zone.

Shoving her way through the violent crowds of people, she was accosted by an old man with yellowy teeth and a ferocious grin. Fearfully witnessing him, she turned around to find her way out, but only found herself in front of another man with the same smirk and lustful intentions clearly on his face.

Turning away from both of them, Sansa rushed herself down an alleyway, hoping for an escape and release from the two men. To her own doom, she was chased down by the two men followed by another monster who wanted to join the entertainment.

She heard them cackling and shouting vulgar obscenities behind her as she ran as fast as her feet could take her. Turning into another direction, her arm was harshly snatched by one of her attackers.

Using the only defense she could think of, she turned to him and slapped him across his cheek, the man hardly flinched as he walloped her across her face, leaving a red handprint that kissed her cheek.

The hit was hard enough for Sansa to fall on her stomach and try to crawl to her freedom, "Where you going?!" One man snickered as he began to rip her dress off her legs.

A man she could not see pushed on her arms and whispered into her ear, "You ever been fucked, little girl?" His breath smelled of bile, his fingernails dug deep into her skin.

All at once, two men flipped the struggling bird on her back as she whimpered and realized her arms were pinned down and her legs raised in the air.

The old man she saw smiled with his yellowing teeth, pulling his torso in between her legs and laughing at the tears streaking down her face.

Sobbing and screaming and wailing all at once, there was no hope left for her, no one could hear her and nobody was coming to rescue her.

No knight in shining silver was going to come galloping down on his horse and save her from these horrible monsters of men.

Her cries became louder and helplessly pitiful as she saw the man in between her legs began to unlace his trousers and grin down at her midsection, thinking the worst, she let out one more blood curdling scream

Suddenly being pulled off his knees, the old man was raised off the ground by his neck and eviscerated by a massive stranger in black armor.

The men stopped forcing and Sansa's sobs ceased as the gutted man flopped to the ground.

Sansa quickly recognized the misshaped face rescuing her, the Hound had turned to the man grasping her leg and stabbed him viciously in his back, spewing blood from his lips he fell to Sansa's side.

The last man attempted to slide past the Hound, but was caught in his grasp and his throat cut like an apple skin, releasing a flash of blood and a loud death rattle.

Sheathing his sword, Sansa panted, shaken and visually scarred from her previous attack. He turned to her and held out his hand, "You're all right now, little bird. You're all right."

Taking his hand graciously, she was brought to her feet momentarily and then gently slung over his shoulder. The Hound stomped away from the blood-drenched sight, looking back to the scene, Sansa caught a glimpse of her attackers bleeding out on the floor motionless, giving her slight satisfaction.

All at once, her terror was left behind as the Hound carried her away.

* * *

**~This section will not be based on the**** show.**

Later that night...

Sansa was escorted back to her chambers by a knight, the two said nothing as Sansa's memories flooded back to her. The stench of their breaths, the laughter in their voices, the way they all gandered at her body like she was an enticing piece of meat.

When the knight opened her door for her, Shae pulled her inside without another word and shut the door behind her.

Shae, being with Tyrion, has already been told every detail of what happened. She prepared a warm bath for her and a new change of clothes, but seeing the look on Sansa's face made her hardened shell soften.

"Sh-Shae... I-I was so-..." The handmaiden embraced her in a comforting grasp, shushing her into her messy hair. "It's all right now, no one can hurt you here." The frightened girl looked Shae in her eyes and sobbed, "You weren't there! Shae, I was so scared! They abandoned me! They abandoned me to go and protect Joffrey, they forgot about me and left me with those-... with those..."

The foreign maiden shook her head and comforted Sansa, "They would not have forgotten you, it was their duty to protect their king."

"But they left me! My maidens that were with me, Thea and Arabella, completely left me alone with the raging crowd of people."

"They were just as scared as you, only more selfish. Come, get into the bath and get cleaned up. You'll feel better."

Sansa nodded her head as she was lead into the bathroom, Shae sat her down in a seat and began untangling her hair. She carefully removed the ruined bun and braids that hung by her face and brushing out her long hair.

The bruises where Sansa was grabbed stung when Shae lifted her dress over her head. Sansa shut her eyes and hummed when her body became descended into the warm water Shae sat in the chair next to her and dumped a pitcher of water over her head.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Sansa leaned against the porcelain tub and relaxed her aching bones.

Sansa cleared her throat and asked, "What is to become of the peasants?"

"Most of the peasants that were down in the yards are either bleeding or have already bled out, Joffrey does not care about them."

Sansa felt her rubbing her scalp with a sweet smelling soap, small bubbles appeared when the soap began to lather.

A knock on the door came about when Shae finished scrubbing her scalp, she stood from the chair and rinsed her hands in the bathwater, "Rinse your hair, i'll be right back."

Shae left the bathroom and shut the door behind her, her dress grazed against her legs as she walked towards the door.

Opening the wooden door, she was startled to find the Hound and his glaring eyes staring down at her. Calming her senses, she addressed him, "Can I help you, my lord?"

"I need to speak with Lady Sansa."

"She isn't exactly in the appropriate attire right now, she's taking a bath."

"How is she?"

Shae glances back to the bathroom door and then back to him, "She's shaken up, but she isn't hurt. A few bruises and scratches but she'll be live."

He nods his head, "After she's done, the king would like to have a word with her."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? She's tired and she needs her rest."

"I'm not paid to take orders from maids, send her down when she's finished."

The Hound walked away without another word, leaving Shae to give him an annoyed stare as he disappears down the staircase.

Slamming the door, she stomps back into the bathroom, finding Sansa's head above the water and her eyes widened.

"The king wants to have a word with you." Shae grunts sharply, Sansa's eyebrows forward as she stands to get out of the tub.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Hurry, get dried off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites! I'm so happy!^^ Please keep me posted on anything you like or don't like, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~This section will be fictionalized~**

Only after moments of makeup and parting Sansa's hair, the two women hurried themselves down the long flight of stairs. Sansa's voice echoed off the stone walls, "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know." The two made their way to the main hallway and let themselves into the throne room, where they saw Joffrey slumped on his throne with his crown slanted on his head, the Hound was staged to the right side of his king, looking grim as ever.

"Sansa, darling. Come here!" He beckoned to his fiancée, Shae kept her distance behind Sansa as she approached the blonde king.

She curtsied in his presence and bowed her head, "You wished to speak with me, your grace?"

"I did." He answered, his words were slurred when he replied, "How are you feeling, dearest one? I've been told you've received quite a pecking. As I can see, their words were true."

Her eyes averted to the ground as she answered joylessly, "I am well, your grace, and yes, I was attacked in an alleyway. But the Hound saved me."

Joffrey's eyes wandered off to the Hound, who closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, obviously distressed. "Did he?" She nodded her head and looked back to her king.

"Tell me, what exactly happened? The Gods know people like to gossip around here, it'd only make sense to hear the story from your point of view," He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Leave no details spared."

Sansa shivered at the memory of a wicked laughter in her ear, "Your grace, I would rather not spe-"

"I didn't ask you to babble on like a little girl, I asked you to tell me what happened." He pointed his finger at her and looked down upon her menacingly, "Tell me what happened, or I'll let my dog loose on you."

She looked over to Sandor with fear, however his face showed no sign of threat.

Remembering the day Joffrey allowed Ser Meryn to embarrass and beat her in front of the court was too much to withstand again, she removed her eyes from him and stared back to Joffrey.

"I was chased down an alley by three men, when I was struck down by the oldest one, I was held down against my will by the two others."

Joffrey brought his hand up to his lip and began nibbling with anticipation, his other gripped the arm of his throne.

"The other one brought himself... between my legs, that's when the Hound came. He- He killed them all and took me away."

Joffrey removed his hand from his lips and lifted his chin, "Did you scream?"

Sansa looked at him in disbelief, filled with hatred and begging to let herself speak her mind for once.

"Yes, your grace..."

"Well, did they say anything back to you?"

The smell of the man's breath came lurking back into her nose, _have you ever been fucked little girl?_ Sansa was never good at lying, she wasn't stupid either, lying to the king was ultimate treason.

"Y-Yes, your grace..." His eyebrows lifted as he turned his head curiously, "And what did they say?"

Tears began to drip off her lashes as the memories came flooding back into her like a horrible nightmare. She held back her sobs, trying to be strong, "He... He said, 'H-Have you ever been-... fucked, little girl?"

Sansa was never one for cursing, she was taught it was bad from her mother and father. Imagining her mother and father gave her little comfort in all this hell.

Joffrey's eyes intensified, his knuckles turned white as snow when he grinned back to her and chuckled, "I suppose they were looking for more than just a quick pecking, eh?"

She sniffled as his grin widened, stepping down from his throne, he approached her with a devilish smile. "Who wouldn't though? Look at you." He examined her body toe to head, when he noticed the massive mark on her face, he gently touched it with his fingers, Sansa shuddered at the sudden sensation.

"You'll have to get that taken care of before we wed. I won't have you looking like some common street whore on our wedding day."

He traced his finger from her cheek to her shoulder, "I'm glad i'll be your first on our wedding night. I wouldn't want to share you on our wedding night."

Sansa's face stayed melancholy as his hand was brought to the back of her neck, "Don't fret, my love. You will produce fine princes who will protect you."

"Then where were you when I needed you?" Sansa sternly asked, feeling her heart drop to her stomach when she realized what she had said. Even Shae's eyes widened in despair as she feared of what will happen to her, the king returned a glare to her and added, "I was sending the dog out to help you!"

She swallowed hard and licked her lips, realizing Joffrey's lie but saying graciously, "Of course, your grace. I owe my life to you." He nodded his head, his face still cold as rock, "Yes, yes you do..."

He turned away from her and called out to Sandor, "Dog! Escort Lady Sansa back to her chambers."

Returning his smile to her, he grinned and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight..." He whispered somewhat disturbingly into her ear before finally walking away.

Shae approached her from behind and placed her hands on her shoulders, Sansa was startled to find Sandor's shadow being casted as he stood tall in front of her.

"Come on, little bird."

* * *

**~This section will have some dialogue from the show.~**

The two women followed the Hound up the long staircase and to their door, Shae held the door open for the Sansa, but before she could enter, Sansa spoke, "I wish to speak to you alone, Lord Clegane."

Clegane looked at the redhead with concern she shut the door, Shae gave her one last look of unease before shutting the door in her face.

Sansa faced Clegane as she was backed against the stone wall, him only a few mere inches away from her.

"Lord Clegane, I wanted to thank you. You saved my life today and I am forever in your debt... You were so brave-"

"Don't get sentimental with me, girl. A dog does not need courage to chase off rats."

She joined her eyebrows as she added, "Does it give you joy to scare people?"

He pressed his hand against the stone just centimeters from her head, creating an impenetrable wall between her and the door.

"No, it gives me joy to _kill_ people." He growled, "Killing is the sweetest thing there is."

She returned her stare coldly, "Why are you always so hateful?"

"You'll be glad of the hateful things I do someday, when you're queen. And i'm all that stands between you and your _beloved_ king."

He narrowed his eyes down to her body, inspecting her carefully, "Speaking of which, you're almost a woman, the king will be having you soon."

Smiling with his lips he continued, "Taking you into his bed."

Sansa did not easily give in to Sandor's sinister words, "My wedding night will be the happi-"

Reaching with his other arm, he grasped it with gentle strength, "Stop that."

"You're hurting me! Please, ser!" Sansa cried, attempting to pry his hand off of her wrist.

"Ser? I'm a dog, remember? The king's dog, and you're his bird! Would you sing us a little song, bird? Go on, sing..."

She fluttered her lids, trying to remember any song her mother would sing to comfort her when she was scared. "SING."

Her lips trembled as she began, "_Gentle Mother, font of mercy, s__ave our sons from war, we pray. __Stay the swords and stay the arrows, l__et them know a better day._"

They both shared a moment of silence when his grip compressed, but still locked around her nimble wrist.

Sandor looked into her eyes and whispered, "That's a pretty voice, bird."

Something filled Sansa that moment, looking into his eyes he saw past the disfigurements and the rage. She remembered all the generosity he's done for her, giving her his cape to cover her bare self, saving her from being raped by three strangers, stopping her from killing Joffrey and making the worst decision of her life. He wasn't a monster, he was never a monster.

"Get some rest." He let out bluntly, removing his hand from the stone wall. They exchanged one last stare with each other before Sandor made his departure for the stairs.

"Sandor," Sansa cried out before he could leave her completely, he turned back to her as she said, "You won't hurt me."

Looking back to the girl, he gave her an emotionless stare, and without another word, Sandor stalked down the stairs into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I wanted to thank my followers for their continued support! I know I said the Mountain will be in this story and he will, but I really wanted to create a good relationship with Sandor and Sansa first. Hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

**~This entire chapter will be fictionalized~**

When morning came around, Sandor dragged himself to the military yard for what the Kingsguard called, 'training.'

Every man who wore armor had challenged him at some point, all have failed. Soon they all gave up challenging him and now Clegane sits in his chair under the shade with a mug of wine close at hand.

He scrutinized two soldiers of different sizes fight in the middle of the yard, from above the walls was a balcony where most highborn ladies would crowd around to watch them all practice. The smaller soldier took a rough smack to his face from an armored glove and crashed down to the ground, obviously in pain.

The taller one removed his helmet and dropped it to the dirt, "Get up, little brother." He growled, kicking the child on the ground and watching the smaller boy clutch his red face. The older one was perhaps just a bit older than Sansa, the younger soldier could only have been the age of the youngest prince.

"I said get up, you little worm!" Again he kicked, harder this time. Clegane could only relate to how his older brother fought him mercilessly and beat him until he was numb.

Unable to endure the embarrassing show any longer, he took one last gulp from his wine and stood from his seat, unsheathing his sword.

The Hound stomped his way over to the older brother and stood above him, noticing the massive soldier in his sight, the brother gripped his sword in his shaking hands. "What do you want?" The boy said, panic was clear in his voice.

"You like picking on people, eh? Well go on," The Hound took a few steps backwards, giving the anxious boy elbow room. "Pick on me."

From above them, maidens from the Lannister court gathered across the walls and eagerly awaited their fight, followed by a familiar redhead with blue eyes and a handmaiden with dark hair.

The boy on the ground wriggled away from the two as his older brother drove a full on diagonal slash to the Hound. Sandor took one step to his side to avert the attack and punched the smaller soldier in his lips, sending him to the ground where his brother landed before.

Touching his bleeding lip, the older brother looked up to him as Sandor rasped, "A good soldier thinks with his sword _and_ his head." Turning to glance at the younger soldier, he continued, "Same goes for you."

The Hound turned back to the older soldier and aimed his sword to his neck, "You keep picking on someone smaller than you and you'll never get any better."

Sandor sheathed his sword and walked away from the two boys, while heading back to his seat, he heard the whispering chants of women coming from overhead.

He looked up to the ledge and noticed a whole group of women standing shoulder to shoulder and watching him, gossiping and giggling to each other. In the first row, he could see Sansa's bright red hair and immediately recognized her.

_She was watching me the entire time._ He thought, _She must think i'm some _pretty_ knight in shining armor._ He turned his back to her and kept walking, feeling a sense of pride knowing he took the chance to impress her.

Feeling content with his 'training', the Hound brought himself back to his seat and brought his wooden mug back to his lips. Bringing his eyes back to the two boys, the older brother began pulling the brother back to his feet with his arm.

The sight was enough to give Sandor a warm feeling inside, a feeling of unhappy envy.

Before he took another swig of his wine, Sandor heard a familiar voice chirp behind him, "That was quite a show."

"These soldiers won't last a minute in a real battle."

Tyrion let out a quick chortle of laughter before he stood next to the Hound in his chair. "I suppose you'd know, tell me," he watched the older brother show the younger sibling how to correctly wield a sword in his hands, "Did you feel sorry for the lad because it reminded him of how your brother was so cruel to you?"

"I felt sorry for the lad because he couldn't defend himself for shit and his prick brother needed to be taught a lesson. What do you want, half-man?"

The Hound took another large gulp of his wine and finished off the rest of his mug, Tyrion crossed his arms and shrugged, "I wanted to warn you that your brother will be taking a rather long vacation here in King's Landing."

"I don't give two shits where he's staying."

"No, but I would think you'd care if you knew he was going to be joining the Kingsguard as another 'Loyal Watchdog' for the king."

Sandor turned to the imp and intimidated him with his harsh glare, "Why?"

Tyrion folded his fingers together and spoke confidently, "The king requests more bodyguards. After yesterday, he's too frightened of the peasants and demands more protection from someone like _you_."

"Why won't he recruit more soldiers then?"

The Lannister replied frustrated, "Because then he would have to send them money out to their families, and we both know the king is too distained in himself to let his ego _or_ his gold be diminished."

Sandor sighed through his nose and shook his head, discontented by the imp's news. "Are you telling me this to piss me off me, imp?"

"No, i'm telling you this because word's gotten around that he's taken quite a liking to Sansa."

Fury took itself inside Sandor as he began pressuring the wooden mug in his great fist, "What makes you think I care about the Stark girl?"

"Word gets around fast when you have ears listening out for a song or two."

Sandor realized Sansa's handmaiden had ratted him out, Tyrion comforted him by placing his hand on the arm of his chair. "Not to worry, Clegane, it's between us."

The Hound snorted and looked over to the Lannister, "I don't care if he fucks her sideways, leave me out of it."

"Yes you do." Tyrion replied, his face as solid as ice. "If something were to happen to her, you would care," Tyrion raised his finger and positively continued, "I guarantee it."

There was a long pause between them as Sandor forced himself not to pick the smaller man up by his neck and cast him to the ground. Instead he realized the imp was right. Sandor couldn't imagine the idea of his brother taking Sansa, ripping off her robes and forcing her on her back, the idea made him nauseous.

Tyrion began again, "If something were to happen to her, no one in this entire city would be strong enough to defend her but you. I mean look at these men!" He pointed at the soldiers in his view, "These men wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"Then let the king worry about her," Sandor reluctantly released, "I'm ordered to protect the king, not his pets."

Sighing exasperated, Tyrion finished, "If something happens to her, everyone, and I mean everyone, is going to blame you." The smaller man wandered back inside the castle and left Sandor alone with his empty cup and his abhorrent thoughts.

_What the hell is he doing all the way out in King's Landing? There are plenty of brothels across the ocean, and with him he wouldn't have to look far. He never cared about joining the Kingsguard, all he ever gave a damn about in his entire life was drinking, killing, and fucking. _

_Whatever the case may be, if__ that fucking bastard even goes near Sansa, I'll rip out his fucking guts and use them to lace my boots. _

* * *

Sansa watched the Hound as he moved back underneath his ledge, "He let him live." She spoke hopefully.

Shae reminded her, "Of course he did. He can't kill him, that's a crime against the Kingsguard."

"But he could have, it would have been easy for him but he didn't." Sansa smiled down at the two boys, the taller one was now helping the small boy up from the ground.

The handmaiden rolled her eyes and rested her elbows on the ledge, holding her tongue and avoiding another argument.

Looking over the ledge on the other side of the yard, Sansa spots the horizon above the beautiful blue sea.

Sweetly, she asks her handmaiden, "Do you ever miss your home?"

"No." Shae answer bluntly, "I've been to so many places it's difficult for me to even remember what a home really is."

Sansa couldn't stop herself when she began to think of her snowy home in Winterfell. How her mother would hold her close next to a fire when she was cold, when Bran would make snowmen to keep himself company.

Watching the soldiers train from above reminded her of Robb and Jon training with their swords, Ned would always be so proud.

Shae spoke gently to her, "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"Lady Sansa." A thick voice called from behind, the two women turned to find Tyrion in his red tunic and his hands folded in front of him.

Both the women curtsied for him as Sansa addressed him lightly, "My lord."

Tyrion nodded his head to her, "You are looking well, my lady. I suppose you are feeling better from yesterday." Sansa smiled at his kind words and made a gesture towards Shae, "Yes, Shae has been a wonderful help."

Shae gave a pleasant smile to her lion, he gladly returned the grin. "I wonder if I could have a word with her."

Sansa nodded her head and granted request, "Of course, my lord." Shae approached him as he spoke again to Sansa, "It will only be a moment."

Shae followed him out into the hallway, checking for other people around them and making sure their ways were clear before he pulled her into a nearby room.

"What's this about?" Shae asked, "We can't be sneaking around in broad daylight!"

"Listen to me, Sansa could be in danger."

The maiden's face suddenly turned alarmed, "Why? What's happening?"

Tyrion rubbed his temples and sighed, "Gregor Clegane is joining the Kingsguard and word's gone around that he's taken quite, _quite_ a fondness to Sansa."

Shae squinted her eyes and shook her head doubtfully, "How? They've never even met each other!"

"Before you arrived in King's Landing there was a joust tourney. He noticed her only once but apparently that was all he needed. Now i've already told Sandor and he-"

"Why would you tell him?! It's not Gregor you have to worry about, it's him! That man would take Sansa the moment he has a chance!"

The dwarf shook his head and stepped to Shae, "No, Sandor is too loyal to the king to hurt her. If Gregor were to try anything, Sandor would be the only man who could defend her. All of the Kingsguard wouldn't stand a chance against Gregor! "

Shae took in a deep breath when Tyrion's point finally got across to her, she closed her eyes and agreed, "All right, I understand."

"Good, listen to me," he approached her and took her hands in his, hardly getting his nimble hands around hers. "He'll be here by tomorrow afternoon, keep yourself armed at all times," Out of his side, he pulled out a small dagger in its sheath fit for his size. He handed it to Shae, who accepted it graciously, "Keep this. Use it if you have to."

Smiling down at him, she admired his open feelings and concern for her safety. "Don't let Sansa out of your sights."

She kneeled down to his level, both stared eye to eye with each other. "Thank you, my lion." She kissed his lips gratefully, after letting him go, Tyrion began again, "The Battle will be here within days, keep yourself prepared for anything."

"I will." She stated, tucking the dagger in between a pair of black garters in her right leg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I wanted to tell you all that I will not be posting another chapter until another 9 days, i'm really, really sorry! I'm going to a beach house for a week with my family with no Wi-Fi. I felt super bad so I'm posting 2 chapters! I hope you guys like them! Enjoy!^^**

**~This entire chapter will be fictionalized~**

The following night came along and Sandor was inside the throne room with Joffrey in his throne and the rest of the court in front of him.

Joffrey was sentencing more peasants to incarceration than he could count, men, women, children, all of the people the guards could find who threatened the king the day of the riot.

Sandor began to cut himself off from the world, he stopped paying attention to all the lives that were taken away from them. Most of the people that came into the throne room he'd never even seen before, they left the room in chains anyway.

Joffrey spoke up on his throne, asking the peasant before him, "And why should I give you your freedom, baker-woman?"

The woman held her folded hands up to the king and pleaded on her knees, "Your grace, I have 3 children and I cannot protect them if I am incarcerated. I swear by the old gods and the new, if you let me live you will never, ever hear my voice again! I'll move far, far away!"

Cocking his head to the right and rubbing his fingers together, he asked snobbishly, "Can your children bake, baker-woman?"

Gazing at her king through her worn clothes, she nodded her head slowly and answered, "Yes, your grace..."

He smiled back at her and exclaimed, "Wonderful! They will replace you."

Her eyes poured tears as she realized her impending doom, "Take her away!" He demanded to the guards, two men in shining armor grabbed her by her arms and dragged her out through the doors. The woman cried hysterically and pleaded as her bare feet lugged against the marble floor.

Joffrey yawned wearily as he listened to her wretched sobs echo through the halls, some women of the court covered their ears in hopes of drowning out her heartbreaking cries.

"Who is next?" Joffrey annoyingly called out.

From the left side of the crowds of highborns, Sansa Stark waited in the first row as always. Tyrion and Cersei were in the stands next to the throne as members of the council, Petyr Baelish stood from his seat in the stands and addressed the king. "Your grace, that will be all for tonight."

The whole court exchanged murmurs and whispers of relief to one another, Tyrion leaned to his sister and whispered sarcastically, "That makes 39 peasants incarcerated and 14 sentenced to death. Are you proud of your dear son now, sister?"

Cersei spoke through her thin lips coldly, "They attacked him, they deserved it."

"Are you blind as well as daft? Half of the peasants weren't even there! Do you not wonder why _everyone_ hates us?"

"Because they are jealous of what they don't have and never will."

Without any warning, a man in great, tall armored man began walking through the isle of people. He spoke up proudly as he addressed the king through his bushy beard, "Your grace!"

Joffrey tilted his chin and surveyed the man, then smiling when he realized who the mysterious man was. While Joffrey was grinning ear to ear, Sandor and Tyrion both gave grave looks to the enormous man.

"Ah, Gregor Clegane!" The giant dropped to his knee and bowed to his king, "Or I should say _Ser _Gregor Clegane." Joffrey removed himself from his throne and approached the bowing man.

Projecting his voice to his people, he stated, "May I present, Ser Gregor Clegane. Our newest member of the Kingsguard."

Every member of the court began to clap their hands as a roar of applause echoed about the room. Both Sandor and Tyrion exchanged a look on their faces that could only be described with the words, "Oh fuck me..."

Gregor stood beside the king and faced their applauding crowd, looking upon both sides of the room. Gregor smiled at the sound of his applause, feeling pride and victory crash over him.

His eyes were stopped suddenly when he noticed the thin, red haired girl standing in the front row in a blue gown. His face washed out cold when he saw her bright blue eyes beaming at her, her handmaiden took her arm and held her closely.

Tyrion quickly noticed his behavior and began moving himself towards the giant next to his nephew.

Sansa felt herself disturbingly drawn to his wicked gaze, horrified and mesmerized at the same time. "I know that man," she whispered, unable to look away from the threatening figure. "The mountain..."

When the people began to disperse to the exit, the mountain calmly began approaching the two girls, a devilish look in beamed eyes. Shae began dragging her away, Sansa kept looking back to him and realizing he drew nearer and nearer with each growing step.

Shae gripped her arm and pushed through people to get to the door, hurriedly wasting no time to look back or to say goodbye.

Before the mountain could call out to the girls, he heard his name being called behind him. "Ser Gregor!" He quickly turned around to see the man who called him, noticing the imp approaching him gladly.

"It's an honor to meet you, I am Tyrion Lannister." The mountain practically had to bend over to look at the small man in front of him, "Ah, the half man. Rumors of you have spread about you far and wide."

As they continued their conversation, Sandor moved past the two men, oblivious to his older brother's notice. He made his way through the crowd of people that began exiting the room and followed Shae and Sansa up to their room.

* * *

Shae brought Sansa back into the room and shut the door, locking it as soon as it slammed. Sansa was quick to sit on her bed as she brought memories back into mind, "I've seen him before, that man in the throne room..."

The maiden stood in front of the hypnotized girl and demanded, "Stay away from him." Sansa looked up to her and added, "He looked right at me as if he knew me," Shae sighed and sat next her on the bed, "I felt like he could see right through me..."

"Lady Sansa, I don't like the look of him, stay away from him, do you hear?" Her voice was stern but obviously caring, Sansa thought it reminded her of her mother.

*Knock-Knock-Knock* Shae jumped at the sudden noise, but kept her fear at by for Sansa's sakes. "Quickly, go to the bathroom and lock the door. Don't come out until I say it's all right. Go."

Sansa followed her instructions and hid in the bathroom, Shae pulled out her knife from her garter and hid it behind her back, preparing herself for anything.

She shuffled her feet to the door and unlocked it, feeling her hands shake in fear of seeing the Mountain's enormous figure. Twisting the doorknob gently, she pried open the door just enough to see a face.

Turning her face towards the crack, she became relieved to see Sandor's face in the darkness of the hall. She sighed and opened the door for him, "Can I help you, my lord?" She sheathed her dagger back into her garter and looked back to the Hound.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked concerned, Shae brought her arms to her sides and answered truthfully, "Tyrion gave it to me for defense."

"Defense?"

"Yes." The Hound let out a small laughter, "You're going to need more than that if you're protecting yourself from him. Where is Sansa?"

Shae turned back to the bathroom door and cried out, "It's all right now, my lady. You can come out."

Out came a red haired girl in a light blue dress, joyed to see Sandor again.

The Hound cleared his throat and nodded his head, "Just came to check on you, little bird."

Sansa nodded her head and kept her smile hidden, "Thank you, ser." Sandor gave her a look of disappointment as she corrected herself, "I mean... Hound."

"That's better." He rasped, watching her eyes turn away from him. Shae asked her gently, not looking away from the disfigured knight, "Sansa, go and undress, I'll prepare a bath for you."

The red haired girl nodded her head and beckoned to Sandor, "Goodnight, Hound."

"Goodnight, little bird."

Turning away and shutting the door, Sansa disappeared from his sight. Leaving Shae to stare harshly at the Hound, "I was told he would be here _tomorrow._"

"As was I, the winds must have been at his sails." Shae sighed at looked back to the door, thinking distressingly of Sansa, she growled, "I do not like the way he looked at her."

He raised his head to her and agreed, "Neither do I, believe me. I wanted to break his fucking neck the minute he saw her." The maiden turned back to him sincerely and asked, "Do you really care about her?"

Hiding what little feelings he mustered, he stated, "I am protector of the king. If anything happens to her, the blame will go straight to me."

"That is not what I asked you," she spoke bluntly, "I asked you if you care about her." The Hound took in a moment of silence as Shae smiled victoriously, "I know you do."

Again, he said nothing. Her smile faded when she continued solemnly, "I cannot protect her by myself, and the Kingsguard will not. If you really cared about her, you would protect her."

Sandor leaned into her and rumbled, "I cannot protect her _and_ the king at the same fucking time, wench."

Shae looked him dead in his eyes and crossed her arms, "Then your brother will find out where she sleeps and the minute he has a chance, he will sneak into her room in the middle of the night and rape her until her legs are broken."

Another wave of silence stretched out between them, leaving Sandor aghast from the maiden's truthful words. His eyes wandered back to the bathroom door, reminding himself of Sansa's innocent purity.

The thought of Sansa being raped by three strangers was enough to make him want to go out on a bloodthirsty rage, the thought of Sansa being raped by his brother made him want to commit crimes so abominable not even the Seven Hells would show mercy on him.

Finally, Sandor gave his final answer, "All right, I'll do what I can." Smiling with her lips, Shae replied contently, "Thank you. You're making the right choice."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for her."


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOO! I'm so glad to be home!^^ Smell that Wi-Fi breeze!^^ I hope you all didn't forget about me, I certainly haven't forgotten about any of you! So, without further more... Enjoy!^^**

**~This entire section will be fictionalized~**

The next morning came and Sansa was breaking her fast over a fruit salad of grapes, apples, melons, and other various fruits.

She picked at the food with her fork, still uneasy from her previous slumber.

To her dismay, Joffrey piped from the other side of the table, "You aren't eating, my dear." Sansa glanced up from her fruit and apologized before poking an apple into her mouth, "Pardon me, your grace."

As it came to a normal tradition, the vast dining room only held Joffrey, Sansa, Shae off to her side, and Sandor off to Joffrey's.

The apple slice was hearty and crunched against her teeth, though her taste buds still longed for a thick slice of bacon burned to her liking

Sansa glanced from her bowl and looked to the blonde king's direction, spotting Sandor giving her his blank, emotionless stare that was partially comforting for her, knowing he was noticing her.

"Something troubling you?" Joffrey asked, the care was almost hinted in his voice. Smiling back to him, she replied sweetly, "No your grace, just a bit of trouble sleeping last night."

"Were you cold?"

"Yes your grace, the windows are a bit drafty."

The king shoveled a few pieces of fruit into his mouth and chewed repugnantly, juice splattered out from each ends of his lips. Sansa looked back to her food, obviously disgusted.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be warming your bed soon, when we're wed... Or better yet, you'll be warming mine."

He smiled sarcastically back to her as she lifted her head to him, absolutely speechless. Sandor flashed a deathly stare towards the back of Joffrey's head, imagining thick streaks of blood and an axe decorating the back of his skull.

Joffrey's eyes widened as he wiped his mouth with a white, softened napkin. "I have someone i'd like you to meet, my dearest one."

The cheerfulness in his voice was clearly evident, only unsettling her nerves further. The king placed his napkin on the table and turned in his chair, "Dog, go and fetch your littermate, he should be out in the training yard."

Bowing to his king apathetically, he briskly walked out of the large dining hall and left Joffrey to smirk at his fiancée.

"I'd like you to personally meet Ser Gregor Clegane this morning." He chirped, Sansa's red grape slipped off her fork as she suddenly froze.

Joffrey began again, "He's quite an interesting fellow, he's told me many stories about his travels."

Sansa took a sip of her glass awkwardly as the king chirped, "Did you know that he's been married _twice_?"

"No, your grace. I did not."

"I'll let you know on a little secret, Sansa," the king leaned into his plate with his familiar smirk across his face, "He told me that he killed them both."

Bursting out into laughter, Sansa's worried eyes moved over her bowl, preparing herself to dash out of the room in a constant fear. But she knew that it wouldn't be that easy to get up and run from her king, her fiancé.

Sansa's senses shut down as she heard the wooden door clank open from its metal knobs, hearing the sound of constant footsteps approach the table was enough to make herself feel ill.

"Ser Gregor Clegane," Joffrey spoke, the Mountain came into Sansa's perfect view across the table. "I'd like to introduce you to Sansa."

The fact that all he said was 'Sansa' was enough to make her boil. Not 'Sansa, my fiancée.' Not 'Sansa, my fiancée of House Stark.' Not 'my beautiful fiancée, Sansa Stark of Winterfell.'

The Mountain towered over Sansa's red hair as he bowed generously, "It- It's a pleasure to meet you, Ser Gregor..." Sansa tensly presented.

He gently took her hand inside his massive, sausage fingers and kissed it gently, staring her down as her eyes averted back and forth between the chandelier behind him and his thick nose.

"The pleasure is all _mine,_ Lady Sansa." He said, the seductive tone was evident in his voice, making Sansa's hand shake in his grasp.

Joffrey noticed his behavior as his smirk was wiped off his face, "Ser Gregor, tell my lady about one of your wives. She'd be _very_ interested."

Gregor chuckled and turned back to the king, "Heh, which one?" Joffrey nearly spit out his melon slice from his constant laughter, all the while, Sansa looked over to Sandor with constant despair, he returned his gaze calmly and only slightly reassuring.

Finally, the Mountain began his tale, "Not much to tell, your grace. My first one was Mellynda. We were married for a few years, had a few babes, one day I came home to her, found her with another man... Needless to say we weren't together much longer after that."

The whole hall went silent, all were in shock from the Mountain's haunting story. Joffrey broke his silence with a snort, "What exactly happened to her?"

Smiling, the Mountain replied, "The next day she was found in the kennels. In pieces."

Sansa gasped and closed her eyes, keeping her tears and her insanity at bay for her own sakes. The king was obviously pleased by the story, his smile widened again as he began, "How horrific, isn't it, my lady?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Makes you think twice about betraying your husband, doesn't it?" His fingers found themselves to his lips as he eyed her gravely, watching her eyes report themselves back to his.

"Your grace, I would never betray you, my heart is yours." Sansa spoke as if she heard herself say these words before, staring solemnly back to her fiancé. Joffrey rested himself against the back of his chair as if he was sitting on his throne, "I have no doubt, my lady. None that you would ever, _ever_ betray me."

She curved her lips into a smile and attempted to reassure him with her loving gaze. "Because if you did, not only would I kill you, I'd have the entire Kingsguard accompany your punishment."

Taking another slice of an apple into his mouth, he smiled and continued, "Starting with the two littermates you see before you." Sansa's eyes began to redden as she felt more tears of fear tease her eyes, only making herself more vulnerable to Joffrey's relentless torture.

Sandor was disgusted by his behavior, nothing would please him more than to watch him choke on his food and die slowly and ever so painfully.

_The Gods wouldn't let you have that kind of a death for you_, he thought to himself, _This bastard's going to die with a sword in his belly or on his knees with his head in basket._

He watched his brother step away from the terrified Sansa just before he noticed a teardrop fall from her long lashes. The king was too absorbed in his conversation with Gregor and his fruits to notice Sandor walk past the two and approach Sansa.

She looked up to him with hope, carefully choosing his words, he whispered, "You have to stop crying."

"I can't." She stated, her voice shaken from the lump inside he throat. Again he pressed, "You're showing your weakness, it's what he wants."

Sansa wiped off her tears with her sleeves, Sandor nodded his head and spoke more gratified, "Good girl."

They both looked back to their king, not surprised to see them discussing some vulgar tale about Gregor's past. "Why do I feel so restless around him? Your brother." She whispered, watching the Mountain make a strange gesture with his hands.

"Because you know you should avoid him." He stated, fury was clear as day in his voice.

"He wouldn't really hurt me, would he?"

Sandor glanced down to her fearful eyes and growled fiercely, "Not until he gets through me."

"Dog." Joffrey called out to him, Sandor peered his direction towards his grimacing king, "What do you think you're doing?"

Gregor beckoned to his king and reprised, "I'll take care of this, your grace."

The king looked to his guard and raised his eyebrows, "Very well then," he pointed to the door, "But outside. And _try _not to kill each other."

Without another moment, the Mountain stormed over to his brother and pulled him away from Sansa, nearly pushing him out the door. Sansa watched him leave in despair as they both left the room.

* * *

Gregor pushed his brother outside the hall with all his force, nearly knocking Sandor over. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with the Stark girl?"

The Hound stood his ground against The Mountain and forcefully asked, "I could ask you the same thing. I know what you're up to."

"Do you, little brother? And what am I up to?" The Mountain crossed his arms and smiled, expecting an honest answer.

Sandor spoke his words recklessly, "You're interested in the girl."

"Can you blame one man for what _every_ other man in King's Landing wants? Even you." The Mountain stood tall against his brother, smiling through him proudly and menacingly. He continued with a faint desire in his tone, "Doesn't matter. Once I get through with her, I'm riding off once this bloody battle starts. Shame though, I'll miss that pretty red hair of hers..."

Releasing his fury, Sandor gripped his brother's shoulders with all the strength in his body and pinned him against the wall, Gregor was unresisting, but returning his intimidating stare.

"Now listen here, you behemoth fuck. If you go near the Stark girl again, I will-" "You'll kill me?" Gregor laughed to his brother, "Little brother, you aren't the only one who's threatened me before."

"I'll be the only one who will skin your fucking face off and shove it down your throat."

Again, Gregor laughed against his brother's terror, "What would you do if I fucked her? Hm? Would you beat me bloody? Stab me in the back of my head? Would it _dishearten_ you to know I would tear her to pieces and watch her bleed out underneath of me as my hands went-"

Sandor took his massive fist and slammed it as hard as he could against his brother's face, sending his massive weight collapsing to the stone floor. Sandor watched satisfied as his brother clutched his hand across his face, suddenly taking in a feeling of revenge as the younger sibling from the training yard.

Still he laughed, Gregor laughed as his face reddened from his brother's robust paw, "You think she could ever love a man like you, little brother? A man who's fucked more whores than he can remember, killed more men than he can count... And that face..."

Gregor looked up to his brother and grinned through his crooked teeth, "No woman with eyes could ever love such a hideous face, 'specially yours_."_

Sandor's hatred grew so strong inside him that it would drive the Gods of the Seven Hells out of their thrones and onto their knees. Using his own strength to hold himself back from annihilating his brother right then and there, Sandor watched Gregor plant his enlarged feet on the stone floor.

"Go back to the whore house, little brother," Gregor said, Sandor absolutely despised whenever Gregor would call him that, "You'll find all the love you could ever want there."

Without another word, Gregor turned back to the dining room doors and barged in. Sandor leaned against the door and listened closely from the outside...

_'Ser Clegane, nice of you to return... What happened to your face?'_

_'The dog had a bit of bite in him, not to worry, your grace. I straightened him out.'_

The king chuckled from inside.

"Lying bastard..." Sandor muttered, overcoming his anger. For now, all he could think of was Sansa being trapped in a room with both Joffrey and Gregor.

_Poor bird... The way things are, she'll be trapped in a cage the rest of her life._

_Gregor has a point though, Sansa may be a silly bird but she isn't stupid, and she certainly isn't blind either._


	6. Chapter 6

**~This entire chapter will be fictionalized~**

The next morning, Joffrey planned a brief morning hunt with himself, his dwarf uncle, his dog, and his fiancée.

And all except Joffrey were absolutely dreading their long morning.

Sansa yawned into her hand, rubbing her crusty eyes against the dimly lit trees. Her horse was moving the slowest behind Tyrion's, it seemed to be just as weary as she was. Slowing down his steed, Tyrion pulled alongside her and whispered, "You must forgive my nephew for arousing you so early for such a... droll activity."

"Nonsense," Sansa giggled half heartedly, "Any time I can spend with his grace is a blessing."

Tyrion rolled his eyes and sighed, tired of Sansa's tedious charade, "My lady, you don't have to act now."

The cool breeze flowed through her dress, Sansa did not have any hunting attire, the only thing sensable was her old dress she hardly wore. It wasn't as regal as she liked, and it certainly wasn't to Joffrey's liking either, instead she had her dark cloak to hide the dress' ugly orange color.

"Just take this time and relax yourself, my lady. Gregor cannot hurt you from here." Tyrion said, Sansa turned to him wide-eyed and questioned, "How do you know about that?"

"I'm one of the few people in this entire city that actually care about your safety and pay attention around here," Tyrion's words warmed Sansa, "You are not alone, my lady." He flashed a smile to her, Sansa returned her grin hopeful, taking in Tyrion's comfort happily.

He trotted his horse back in front of her, she watched him eagerly in the back of the line. To her curiosity, she wondered why Joffrey only took 3 other people. She wondered why he even considered bringing _her_ at all.

Sansa could remember that Arya always wanted to go off on a hunt with her father and her brothers, they all of course refused. Ned said to her once, 'It is very improper for a lady to go hunting, and your mother would have both my hands if she found out I took you hunting.'

Sansa was _always_ dreaded by the very idea of it.

Joffrey held out his hand into the air and signaled the group to stop, they all obeyed. The king dismounted his horse and pulled his crossbow out of his saddle, stomping over to Sansa's horse, he spoke gleefully, "Come with me, Sansa."

Sansa slipped down from her saddle and was lead to the front of the horses by Joffrey, who turned to his dog and his uncle and instructed, "Go to the stream. We'll meet you there later."

The King lead his fiancée out to a path in the woods without another glance, leaving Tyrion to leave his nephew an insecure stare, "I don't like this..."

* * *

Joffrey lead Sansa out to a hilly field, she could only think of how much she would have loved this before she realized how horrible Joffrey was. The dew was still tipped on the long grass and the sky was as vast as the field that it stretched upon.

"Your grace, why did you bring me with you?" Sansa asked politely enough to actually care.

"Because mother said I should spend more time with you. Aren't you pleased to be spending time with your future husband?" Joffrey sounded rather angry, Sansa chose her words carefully in order to not anger him, "Of course, your grace. Nothing would make me happier than to be by your-" "Shhh!" Joffrey cut her off as he swung his crossbow behind him, pointing it at the sound of snapping twigs.

He brought Sansa behind a nearby tree and peeked out behind it, eyeing a beautiful, full grown female stag only a few meters away from them.

"Ahh, my lady shall have a new stag pelt to match her red hair." He grinned, pointing his crossbow towards the defenseless animal. Sansa couldn't help but feel terrible for the ill fated beast, all it wanted was a few leaves off the tree branch as a snack.

"Your grace, must you kill it?" Sansa asked almost pleadingly, feeling her own stupidity wash over her from asking her fiancé such a question. He turned to her with a disgusted look and replied snobbishly, "It's a stupid animal, there are many more like it."

Sansa noticed the creature had rolled in a spot of mud by the looks of its dirty fur, giving her an opportunity of a plan.

"But not like this one, this one has a disease..." The king cocked his head and scoffed, "And how do you know that?"

"Look at its fur," she glanced to the stag and pointed to a few dried, muddy spots on the side of its body and lied, "It's fading away, its eating away its flesh. Even going near it would infect anybody."

As the king looked closer, he sighed in disappointment. "You're not so stupid as you seem. Would've been a wasted arrow..." He picked himself together and walked away from the tree, leaving Sansa to catch up. She glanced back to the stag and smiled, happy enough with herself to crack open a smile on her lips.

"There's another!" Joffrey pointed out to the field, out there he could see a massive shape appearing from the distance, a stag with a full rack of beautiful antlers.

Sansa immediately took in its horns, they seemed to stretch like long, pointy fingers around its thin skull. She smiled at it as it gracefully made its way into the field, Joffrey couldn't help but grin eagerly at the animal, "Oh this will be a triumph..."

He pointed the crossbow at the large stag and prepared to fire. Feeling pity for the ill-fated animal, Sansa couldn't help but think of clever ways to save _all_ the stags in the forest.

Glancing about quickly, she looked to find anything that would be useful. On the ground beside her foot was a thick, long twig laid across the grass. Lifting her skirt, she stepped on the piece of wood and released a loud SNAP!

The beautiful animal perked up his ears and trailed off on its muscled legs, running off into the trees and out of their sights. Joffrey jerked back to her and revealed to her an infuriated scowl. "You idiot!" The king roared, "He got away!"

"Pardon, your grace, I did not mean to-" "Silence!" He barked, frightening Sansa. "Mother was right, you _are_ nothing but a stupid girl!" He panted in his heavy coats, his crossbow gripped firmly in his grasp.

His head cocked to the direction of a crunching leaf behind him, he spotted a dark brown hare with massive ears nibbling at some beans.

Joffrey took his chance and shot the poor creature through its body, making it shuffle to its feet and Sansa cry out in horrified surprise.

The king grinned at the suffering animal and stepped towards it, admiring its shivering body as it bled out from its wound. "Hehehe, what a fat little animal."

"He was helpless!" Sansa cried, watching the animal twitch thoughtlessly. Joffrey paid no mind to her, instead he knelt beside the suffering hare and held its body down with his palm.

His knife was drawn from his side and brought to the animals throat, and with a quick flick of his wrist, the hare bled out in seconds.

The hare was picked off the ground by the arrow in its side and held up for Sansa to see, she held back her gags as she felt herself becoming ill.

Joffrey smiled at his prize and held it proudly, "Here," he commanded, tossing the hare to her arms, "Carry it for me." Blood splatted from its throat and onto her face as she managed to catch the cold hare with her arms, holding back ever ounce of bile she had inside her as blood drenched her dress and dress. Red began to stain her orange sleeves and leak through her fingertips, the smell was enough to force a weakened gag through her lips.

Joffrey stomped past Sansa and began strutting towards the forest path, Sansa grimly followed, the hare leaving a dripping blood trail in the muddy soil.

She was lead out to a nearby stream equipped with a rocky waterfall and a cove underneath the waterfall. Sandor was tying up the horses to a tree when he noticed the teens returning, he approached them mechanically and grimaced at the hare in Sansa's arms.

Sansa was not paying attention to Joffreys steps as he suddenly stopped, bringing her to step forward and press the bleeding hare against his white cape.

Blood stained the thickened cape and left small hunks of fur imprinted on the white, Joffrey turned and reached for his cape, letting out an angered growl as he witnessed the large, red stain on his cape.

"Look what you've done!" He shouted, Sansa stuttered at the large stain as she realized her mistake, "A-a thousand pardons, your grace! I'm so sorry!"

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you along!" Joffrey began loading his crossbow, making Sansa shiver as she held the gruesome hare in her grasp, "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the enemy!" Joffrey yelled, Sansa began to weep as Joffrey pointed his crossbow at Sansas chest. "Your grace, I beg of you, please don't!"

"ENOUGH!" A voice barked from behind, Joffrey turned to the voice but was stopped when his crossbow was snatched out of his hands with great force.

Sandor stared down his king and fired, "Have some control, your grace!" Joffrey pointed at his shivering fiancée and whimpered, "Look what she-she RUINED my cape!"

"You'll get a new one, you kill your own fiancée and you'll have bigger problems than just a ruined cape." Sandor chucked the crossbow to his side as Joffrey turned back to Sansa, glaring her down with a devilish idea.

"Dog!" He shouted, "Hit her." Sansa blinked at her fiancé, gasping at his command. Sandor glanced to Sansa and then back to his king, "And why should I do that, your grace?"

"Because your king commands it." He snapped, "And my lady needs another lesson to learn."

Sandor retorted back fearlessly, "What lesson is that? To watch where you step? To not make clumsy mistakes?"

Before Joffrey could answer, Tyrion stepped to Sandor's side and asked, "What's going on here?" Taking in Sansa's bloody appearance, he commanded gently, "Sansa, put that down." Joffrey's anger finally cooled as he realized he'd been caught once again by his uncle.

She placed the dead hare on the dirt and held her bloody hands softly in front of her, Tyrion looked at the terrified girl and calmly stated, "Your grace, come back to the castle with me."

"I'm not going anywhere until she's learned her lesson!" The king cried, Tyrion took in a note that he sounded like a small child about to be placed in a time out.

"You're coming back to the castle or your _mother_ will hear about your little temper tantrum and how you attempted to murder your own fiancée."

Joffrey stood in silence before his uncle as he knew he had lost.

Sansa followed his king to his horses before he stopped her midway through, "No!" He shouted, "You clean yourself off here! I will not have you walking through the castle looking like a bloody slut for everyone to look upon!"

Appalled by her husband's behavior, she obeyed and turned back to the watery stream. In his thoughts, Sandor asked himself harshly, _A king that cries about his cape and sends his dog out to beat his fiancée, heh__... Let's see how kingly you are with a thousand troops coming at you with swords an axes. Mother won't be there to protect you behind her skirts, you little shit..._

Joffrey brought himself to his horse, climbing over it furiously, Tyrion followed him and spoke unenthusiastically, "Sandor will stay with the Stark girl."

"Why?" His nephew snipped, the uncle answered him sarcastically, "Sandor knows the way back to the castle, Sansa does not. You wouldn't want your _beloved_ fiancée to get lost, would you?"

* * *

Sandor brought Sansa down to the cove and spoke gently to her, "You can wash off here. The water is clear enough."

Sansa nodded her head and looked down into the glistening water, "Thank you." She said, removing her heavy coat from her shoulders.

She turned back to Sandor, cheeks flushed with red, "Do you have to watch?"

Sandor raised his chin to her and said nothing, instead he walked away and went behind the trees, giving Sansa her privacy.

Her bloody dress slipped off her shoulders and slinked to the dirt, feeling the cool morning chill gave her goose bumps on her skin. She stepped into the bold water and sunk deeper and deeper into the cove until her entire body was submerged into the brisk pool.

She sighed as she began scrubbing the red blood off her hands and neck, grimacing at the blood that flowed into the water like ink.

Swimming over to the bank, Sansa picked up her stained dress and began scrubbing the red spot with her hands, dipping the red into the water generously. _I don't think i'll ever understand what I did to make him despise me so much! _Sansa thought bitterly,_ I've been NOTHING but kind to him and he still treats me worse than his servants!_

From behind the trees, Sandor listened to the sound of Sansa splashing in the water. He reminded himself of Sansa's innocence and kept his eyes averted from view of the bathing girl.

Yet still he was curious...

Slightly turning his face back to the cove, he saw her. Her full front figure in his view, from her arms to her knees in the water.

He kept his gaze fixed on her glowing, white skin in the sunlight. Her body seemed to have its own radiance to it, it seemed to hurt him to look away. His eyes lingered over to her small breasts that were nipped with two pink buds that highlighted her white flesh.

Her hips were visibly widened and her breasts were fuller, puberty was certainly treating her kindly.

From afar, Sandor could visible notice large marks and bruises on her shoulders and her arms. "Little bird..." He whispered, thinking of all the times she was abused to tears by Joffrey's soldiers.

She rested the orange dress back on the dry ledge and dipped back into the water, taking in this one moment of peace. She swallowed a big breath and allowed herself to float on the water, exposing her bare torso to the surface.

Sandor hummed as he felt his loins begin to tighten inside his trousers._ No, have some damn respect you fucking_ animal, Sandor thought angrily to himself, _She's not a whore in a brothel you can just gander upon whenever you like._ After convincing himself to avert his eyes, Sandor reluctantly turned away from the naked girl in the water.

Finally, Sansa was finished with her bath and stepped out of the cove, slipping the damp dress back on her body and pulling her coat back to her shoulders. It still smelled like a dead animal, but at least the stain was removed. She slung her soaked, heavy coat over her shoulders and approached Sandor

Sandor merely shook his head, "You're going to catch a cold wearing that."

"It's not like I want to wear this, it smells ghastly."

Sandor snorted at her and replied hastily, "Better than what I've smelled in my time."

Sansa cracked a small smile for him and replied, gazing off into the distance, "He hates me... I can see it in his eyes, HATES me."

"Joffrey hates anybody who doesn't think like he does, and because of that, you're loved by more people than you even know."

Shooting a glance back to him, she asked him quietly, "Am I?"

Taking in her hints, Sandor sighed through his nose and responded, "Let's get you back to the castle."

Sandor helped the dripping girl into her saddle and jumped into his own, walking his horse side by side to hers as they walked to the castle.

"He can't treat me like this my whole life..." Sansa spoke, her head bowed low.

"The king does whatever he wants, no matter how bloody your clothes get."

"But this is just immoral! If people could see how horrible he truly is, nobody would respect him."

"Are you daft, girl?" He turned to look at her stupidity, "Nobody respects him. Everyone already knows what a little shit he is, it's just nobody will say anything because everyone likes their heads on their shoulders."

That made Sansa crack a light smile, hearing Sandor talk about Joffrey in such a manner delighted her. Lifting her smile, she spoke again, "Even with people like you with me, Shae, Tyrion... I've never felt so alone in my life."

Her thoughts wandered off to Winterfell, to Lady and her mother, father, her brothers, even little Arya would have comforted her. "I fear I'll never see my family again."

"You'll see them again, little bird." Sansa looked to his burned face, not glancing away for a minute, "Before or after Joffrey kills me?"

He sighed, exasperated, "Oh don't be so dramatic, girl. The king would never touch you, if he wanted you dead, then he would have sooner given that crossbow to me and commanded me to shoot for him."

That thought gave her chills, she clutched her neck for comfort, "Would you have done it?"

"Done what?"

"Joffrey told you to hit me. If Tyrion hadn't come along, would you have hit me like he ordered?"

Sandor paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts and looking at the road ahead of him before answering, "No. No I wouldn't have."

"Why?"

Looking back her the redhead, he answered clearly, "Because you have more marks than a lady should ever have in her lifetime." Sansa's eyes widened in surprise when she realized what he meant, _He was watching me? The entire time he was watching me?_

It almost pleased her, knowing that he was looking upon her. A wicked, unthinkable feeling filled her up, as if she was a young girl again, thinking of how her wedding night would be.

"It's a long way back to the castle, bird," Sandor spoke in his calm voice, "It'd go by a lot faster with one of your songs tuning in my ears. Sing for me."

His face twisted to the lightest of smiles, one of the few faces that calmed Sansa's nerves, with a long breath from her lips, she began softly...


	7. Chapter 7

**Real fast, I wanted to thank all my followers and the people who have reviewed and given constant support!^^ Thank you all so much! **

**~This entire chapter will be fictionalized.~**

As a 'treat' and a distraction to himself from his dreaded morning, Tyrion took Gregor out to a brothel in King's Landing.

The idea came from Shae to get Gregor horribly drunk and convince him to spend his nights at the brothel, far away from Sansa's reach. Although it was entirely out of Tyrion's comfort zone, he reluctantly agreed to the Shae's clever plan. Very reluctantly.

After five tall mugs of ale between the two men, Gregor began to slur his words and murmur phrases that weren't even a language. Yet Tyrion kept his ale down and his mind sobered as much as he could, "So tell me, Ser Gregor. Where have your travels taken you all this time?"

Gregor let out a rough chortle before he took another gulp from his ale, "Half-man, you don't want to know where i've been. They all make this place look like that pretty castle of yours."

Tyrion smiled and laughed before he could reply, "You'd be surprised. There are always_ rumors_ being spread, secrets, drama... None of that in a brothel, you could stay here for the _rest_ of your days and never have to worry about a thing." Tyrion continued with hand gestures that began enticing the giant before him, "A different woman every night and wake up to a pair of soft, round tits in your face every morning."

The Mountain looked around the room, naked women of all shapes and sizes were eyeing him like he was a gold coin on the street. "I do like the sound of that..."

Noticing his wandering eyes, Tyrion gladly offered, "Take your pick. I'll buy." The mountain brought his eyes all around the room, looking for anything that looks somewhat pleasuring for him.

"For a brothel just down the road from a castle, these women aren't nearly as appealing as the Stark girl." He chuckled heartily to himself, Tyrion looked at the Mountain, obviously distressed.

"I believe you mean Lady Sansa Stark, the king's fiancée." Tyrion's statement made Gregor avert his eyes from the prostitutes and look back to Tyrion, who greeted him with a sarcastic smile on his lips.

Gregor placed his mug on the table and shook his head, "I've seen her before, you know. At this tourney, jousting. I saw that little thing sitting on the stands." He shook his head and let out a long blow from his lips, "Haven't been able to keep my head off her."

The half man raised his eyebrows as another conclusion came to his thoughts, "Sounds to me like you're in love with the- poor girl." The Mountain released a bellowed laughter and retorted, "Love is for poets. And if i'm a poet, then your legs are as long as the horse you rode in on!" The words came out of Gregor's lips like arrows, yet only pierced Tyrion in the slightest, "What I wouldn't give to have at her though..."

Tyrion leaned over the table and whispered angrily to the drunk Mountain, "You just said you wanted to sleep with the king's fiancée, the king would have your head in a heartbeat if he heard you!"

The Mountain merely turned his drooping head and smiled, "It'd be worth it, eh? You know it." Tyrion was absolutely disgusted by Gregor, however, his plan had come too far to be stopped now. The half man asked the Mountain, "Tell me, Gregor. What _do_ you like about the Stark girl?"

Leaning back on his chair and toying with his mug, the Mountain began, "Slender little thing, so innocent... Just begging to be experienced... Red hair, I've always liked redheads. Ever since I've seen her she's grown up, her figure's more womanly, won't be long before she's pushing out little pups for that piss-pot king of yours. Shame, really."

Glancing around the room, Tyrion made sure no one could hear that. Gregor pressed on, clearing his throat, "I've been married twice and I know my way around a whore house like the back of my hand, but I have never seen any girl like her before."

Forwarding his brows, Tyrion asked, quickly changing the topic of Sansa, "You were married twice, weren't you in love?"

The Mountain nearly spit out his drink as he let out a rough chortle, "Are you fucking with me? No! I had to marry the wenches because they had brats running 'round that were mine..."

Taking another gulp of his ale, Tyrion spotted a curved, brunette woman peering at the Mountain with her fingers to her lips.

"That one has been watching you ever since you sat down." Tyrion pointed at the whore, Gregor looked to his direction. He grinned at the whore across the room, "I'd like the taste of that one."

Tyrion grinned triumphantly, "Then it's settled." The dwarf signaled the prostitute to approach him and so she did, she beamed through her teeth when she asked sweetly, "Can I help you two?"

The Lannister smiled warmly at the woman before he answered, "Not me, my dear, but my friend is feeling... rather _lonely_ tonight. And he needs a place to stay for a while."

She turned her head to the larger man and stated seductively, running her tender hands along his chest, "A bed to sleep is a few gold, but a place to stay is a bit extra."

"Name your price, money is no object." Tyrion requested confidently, pulling out a satchel of gold from his side. "There's at least one hundred and fifty gold coins in this purse, this should cover his stay for the next two weeks."

The whore gazed upon the purse of gold with great admiration, Tyrion took one last swig of his ale before standing up and patting Gregor on his shoulder, "Have fun, my friend."

* * *

Tyrion managed to hobble himself out of the streets and back to the castle, feeling proud of himself that his plan had actually worked.

When he returned to his chambers, he was elated to find Shae in his bed, waiting for him. He smiled through his flushed face and proudly stated, "Oh Shae... Shae, my darling, my dearest one," He brought himself upon his knees and scooted over to her, taking her hands and kissing them, "My-_hiccup_-sweet, my beautiful, beautiful one."

Shae snatched her hands away from him and scowled, Tyrion's smile faded off when he noticed her obviously angered face. "You look mad, my sweet."

"You were gone for so long, I was worried about you!" She shouted, however worry was obviously not in her voice. Tyrion smiled back at her and replied, "But your plan was a complete-_hiccup_-success."

Her eyes forwarded when her face obviously questioned him, "Gregor is now vacationing in the brothel, now we won't-_hiccup_-have to worry about him in the night. He'll be_ far_ too preoccupied."

When Shae realized what his scheme was, her scowl turned into a soft smile as she kissed his forehead, "My smart lion."

"Where is Sansa?" Tyrion asked, the smell of ale was strong on his breath.

"She's in her room sleeping, the Hound is guarding her door."

Tyrion let out a breath of release from his nose, "Good, he's a good, good man. Very good."

The maiden pushed herself away from Tyrion and sat back against the bed, intently staring at him from afar. He raised his eyebrow to her and asked, "What are you doing over there?"

She smiled at him and began removing her dress, untying the knot behind her neck and grinning lustfully, "I'm waiting for you to help me."

Clearly seeing Shae's signals, the Lannister eagerly climbed on the bed and began helping to remove her thin dress.

* * *

Sansa lay in bed wide awake, staring at her ceiling. She wandered off into her daydreams, thinking of the Hound in his massive armor. How handsome he looked in his beard and his long hair, his voice was low and husky, only adding more to his manly charm.

She smiled at the thought of him on the training yard, how intimidating he seemed, but how gentle he could be.

Before she could have another pleasant thought, a mysterious noise came from outside the door. It was as if someone banged an object against the stone wall.

Taking a precaution, Sansa grabbed her lantern from off the nightstand and walked to the door, tiptoeing to the wooden door as silent as she could.

Sansa turned the knob silently, fearfully awaiting of what lies behind her door.

When she peeked the door open, she swung her lantern out first and glimpsed out the door. From what her lantern could show her it was a man sitting against the wall, covering his eyes and wincing, "Bloody hell girl, put that light out!"

_Sandor!_ She blew out the candle and set it on the ground, stepping towards him as he propped himself up higher, Sansa sat in front of him and inspected him curiously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, his burned skin could be partially seen from the moonlight in the window. "Being a guard dog_._" He grunted rudely.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the king?" She asked firmly, Sandor felt it was only right to tell her the truth about his plans. "I am protecting you."

Sansa's eyes widened in alarm, "Why?" The Hound sighed and answered her truthfully, "Why do you think, girl? My brother's had an eye for you the moment he saw you."

Overwhelmed by the sudden danger she felt, hot tears began pour up around her eyes. "Hey," He grunted, wiping a falling tear off her face with his thumb, "No tears little bird."

Shaking her head, Sansa spoke sorrowfully, "This is a living hell. Joffrey is so cruel to me, the queen, all the Kingsguard. And now-..." Sansa's voice broke down into an obnoxious sob, "I don't understand what I ever did to deserve this..."

"You didn't do anything, you're the daughter to one of the most hated 'traitors' to the crown," Sandor said, "And don't worry about Gregor, it's going to take him a lot to get past me, now stop crying."

She looks to him and finds small comfort in his exhausted eyes, "You're protecting me..."

The Hound breathes through his nose as he answers her truthfully, "Yes."

"Because... you have feelings for me."

Sandor suddenly felt his heart pounding weakly inside his chest, a feeling he's long forgotten.

"Little bird, it's late, and you need your rest-" "No." Sansa demanded, pushing her hand to his armored chest, "Not until I know."

Obviously bewildered by Sansa's demanding behavior, he looked her dead in the eye and responded to her in a sarcastic tone, trying to avert her away for her own good, "Why don't you sing me another song, little bird?"

Sansa's eyes saddened as Sandor mocked, "How about 'The Rains of Castamere?' Or 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair?' Come on, put me back to sleep."

Of course he had too much pride to admit he had feelings for a high born girl, especially one that was betrothed to the king.

Sansa gave him an obviously aggravated stare, "You're always so _hateful.._." Casting her hair to the side, she pushed herself off the ground and picked up her lantern, slamming the door and locking herself inside her room.

Sandor found himself alone again, nothing but the moonlight to give him any company.

_Gods she must be out of her mind. Not that I can blame her, if I was her, I would sooner jump of the highest ledge in the castle than be in her shoes._

Sighing again, he touched the center of his armor where Sansa had pushed him with her hand. _That's the first time she's touched me... _

Sandor never felt love from any woman in his life except for his mother, the only one who cared for him and could look upon him without a trace of fright.

After her death, Sandor had forgotten what the feeling of love was. No more butterflies in his stomach, the beating in his heart decreased, the only things he came to love were drinking and killing. Two things that filled his empty, black hole in his heart.

But after Sansa, rescuing her and caring for her, he's come to remember the feeling. A feeling of life and warmth would fill his emptiness, a feeling to make him forget about his scars and look forward instead of the past.

_Can she see past them though? _He thought to himself, _Can she really see past the fact that my one joy in life is killing? That i'm a killer? A monstrous, disfigured killer that only cares about himself and his wine?_

He laughed to himself in the dark, a weak chuckle of sadness and despair. _Doubtful._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Oh my Gosh, i'm soooo happy! Much support, such wow!^^ I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**~This section will have parts based on the show~**

"Look what you've done!" He shouted, Sansa stuttered at the large stain as she realized her mistake, "A thousand pardons, your grace! I'm so sorry!"

"You have been NOTHING but trouble! I knew I shouldn't have brought you along!" Joffrey began loading his crossbow, making Sansa shiver as she held the gruesome hare in her grasp, "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the enemy!" Joffrey yelled, Sansa began to weep as Joffrey pointed his crossbow at Sansas chest. "Your grace, I beg of you, don't shoot, please!"

A sly grin flashed across his face before Sansa heard a loud CLICK fly across the air.

Her head jerked up inside her bed as she gasped for air, clutching her chest to find an arrow sticking out of her breast.

Instead, she felt a hot, sticky fluid between her thighs.

"No... Oh no!" Sansa cried, gazing down at the dried blood between her legs and the red spot underneath her thighs.

Scooting over to her side, she peered over to her shoulder to find her dark blood leaking its way into the mattress. The stench reminded her of a freshly gutted fish from the ocean and the her attackers from the day of Myrcella's departure.

Rushing to the door, she sought out help from Sandor, the only person she could look for help at the time being. Looking out to the door, to all of her misery, he was not there.

Thinking quickly, she snatched the knife off of the table across from her bed and marched back to the spotted sheets, her bloodied dress stuck to the back of her legs. Climbing over the covers, she began tearing a hole through the mattress, only to find more blood staining the soft feathers inside the white bedding.

Unknowingly, Shae appeared from her door and noticed Sansa's behavior. Regarding the blood on the white mattress, Shae stomped to the bed and comforted her, "It's all right, give me that." She took the knife from her and saw the hot tears in her eyes.

"If the queen sees! I can have Joffrey's children now!" Sansa wept, desperate for Shae's help.

"Help me flip it over!"

The two women lifted the mattress underneath of them and raised it into the air, their was almost a success, until another handmaiden unexpectedly showed her face in the door pane.

The handmaiden took one look at the two of them and one long look at the bed before rushing out, saying nothing but exiting the room.

Shae quickly ran out of the room to chase her down, leaving Sansa alone to stare at her new, womanly mess she made.

Helplessly staring down at the red spot in the center of her bed, she couldn't help but feel the need of her mother, she would know what to do and how to comfort her. No comfort in all of King's Landing could assure her of this horrible pain.

"What's all the yelling about in here?" A voice growled out from behind the walls, steps trudged to the doorway only to reveal the Hound's massive figure. His first glance was the bright red spot in the center of Sansa's bed, his second was the glance at Sansa's red, puffy face.

His face softened when he stepped towards Sansa, who backed away and sat on the trunk in front of her bed, gazing down at her hands. "You were right... Joffrey is going to take me into his bed and i'm going to have his children now..."

Sandor tried to find words of sympathy to give to her, "It's all right, little bird. It was going to happen sooner or later, tears won't make it go away."

"I've flowered, Joffrey will have a child inside me by the end of this month... You were right, you were right all along..." Sansa broke down into hysterical sobs.

Before she could continue, Shae came bursting through the open door, out of breath and ill-fated when she saw the Hound standing in front of the bed.

* * *

**~This section will be fictionalized~**

Shae began walking back to Tyrion's chambers with her thought of disappointment and utter failure.

After redressing Sansa appropriately, Shae handed her off to the queen where she would be given a talk of 'flowering.'

The Hound would not have given Sansa's news of her blood away, Shae knew deep down that it was that nit-witted handmaiden from before.

Now, disappointed _and_ furious, Shae began making her way through the main hall to find her lion.

Before she turned another corner, she was stopped in her tracks by a massive figure in silver armor. It only took her a moment to realize it was The Mountain standing before her.

"Where you off to, lass?" He growled, showing his crooked teeth through his lips. Shae said nothing as she attempted to waver past him, only to be stopped by his immense arm, "You remind me of a girl I met recently, pretty thing... What's your name, girl?"

Shae made one last quick move to her side and averted his mammoth arm, now sprinting her way down the hall as fast as her feet could take her.

When she made her way to Tyrion's door, she ripped the door open so hard she nearly took it off its hinges, causing the half-man to jump in his chair.

"Shae, what's wrong?" He asked over his cup, the woman strutted over to him and stated, "Sansa has flowered, and I was stopped by The Mountain on my way here."

Tyrion jumped from his seat and approached her, obviously concerned, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just startled me... But didn't you hear me? Sansa can have Joffrey's children now."

The small man sighed out his nose and bowed his head, "It won't be long before the wedding I imagine now."

Realizing Sansa's grim fate, both of them shared a moment of awkward silence between them.

Tyrion turned away from her and moved back to his table, speaking when he picked up his cup, "Last night at the brothel, Gregor spoke ill of Sansa, disgusting really." He raised his cup to his head and began again, mocking the Mountain in a deepened, exaggerated voice, "Oh that pretty little redhead, what I wouldn't give to have at her... He is _absolutely_ revolting."

"He said those things?" Shae questioned, shocked by Tyrion's news as he took a gulp of his wine.

"Yes, which is why you need to be _careful,_ my love. You and I know very, very well that he will take every chance he can to get her alone."

Shae brought herself to her knees and took Tyrion's hand into hers, the small man almost blushed from Shae's sudden affection. "I told you, I will not leave her alone without protection, that is why I had the Hound sleep outside her doorway so no one would get in."

Tyrion smiled at the maid and lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing her chin with his modest fingers, "Crafty thinking, my love. Very crafty thinking." Kissing her lips tenderly, Shae pulled his small body closer and deepened their kiss further.

* * *

**~This section will have parts based on the show~**

The night has finally come for the battle of Blackwater.

All of King's Landing barred their doors, shut their windows, and turned off their lanterns in fear of Stannis and his soldiers.

The women and children of the court were sent inside the safety of Maegor's Holdfast, all were afraid and worried for their men wearing their shining armor.

All except one.

"More wine." The queen demanded, holding out her cup and feeling its mass grow heavier as her thoughts began to shift uneasily.

Queen Cersei was drinking against her impending doom, realizing her fate, she drank all her fear away and relaxed herself into her chair. Staring at all the pathetic, shivering women surrounding her.

Recognizing every name and assuming every fear from the look on their faces, the queen snickered to herself at their woeful eyes and listened to their tedious prayers.

Taking a long sip from her wine, she wondered how long it would be before they all broke down into their sobs and hid underneath their blankets.

When the bells began to ring? When the shouting of men grew to close you could hear their death rattles in your ear? Or at last when Stannis' troops raided the castle and took every woman in this room by surprise.

_Doesn't matter._ Cersei thought to herself, taking a long gulp from her glass,_ We're all going to die by morning come._

"More wine."

* * *

**~This section will be fictionalized~**

Before the battle, Sansa was in her room fixing herself before she went to the refuge. Shae helped her finish tying her dress together and smoothed out her wrinkles, "Ready, my lady?"

Full of sorrow, Sansa nodded her head as Shae took her hand, leading her towards the door.

Sansa could only think of Sandor, out on the battlefield facing hundreds, maybe thousands of trained soldiers.

_He is strong,_ she thought hopefully,_ He won't go down without a fight. It would take him forever just to feel weary with his sword in his hands._

Noticing Sansa's dismal grimace, Shae turned to her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Feeling herself no longer being strong enough to hold her secret back, Sansa took in a deep breath and prepared to speak the truth to her handmaiden.

"I am worried for him..." She said, her voice shaking inside her throat. Shae's eyes softened as she caressed the hair on her shoulder, "I know you are, but he is capable, and he will have hundreds of soldiers surrounding him for help."

Assuming Shae was speaking of Joffrey, Sansa narrowed her eyes and declared, "Not the king... I am worried for Sandor."

Shae's expression never changed as she beamed and continued, "I know."

Sansa smiled bitterly as she realized Shae finally understood her secret. *Knockknockknock*

The handmaiden carefully opened the door and greeted the standing soldier in front of her, "Ser Clegane..."

"I need to speak to Lady Sansa." He said sternly, Shae opened the door wider to reveal the Hound inside his blackened armor. Sansa curtsied to him and greeted him silently, obviously joyed behind her closed lips.

"I'll be right outside, my lady." Shae patiently spoke, stepping outside into the hall and shutting the door.

When Shae left, Sansa waited patiently for Sandor to begin their conversation, "Thought you'd like to say goodbye to me before I go."

"But I don't want you to go." She whimpered, holding back her tears with her fluttering lashes.

"I know you don't, little bird." He stated, approaching her closely enough to smell the lavender perfume on her skin.

The redheaded girl reached her hand up to his face and caressed the scars on his cheek, Sandor took her hand gently and covered hers against his skin. Sansa moved herself closer to the soldier and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, holding her gently against his firm armor.

Surprised by the sudden affections, Sandor awkwardly secured the girl inside his arms where he returned the caress and embraced her tightly, breathing in her lavender scent through his nose.

"Come back, please..." She whispered, her tears dripped onto his metal shoulder pads. The Hound brought her face up to his and nodded his head, "All right, little bird."

His words made her smile in front of him, and all at once her tears stopped. Sansa began leaning her soft lips towards his, preparing herself for impact, "Stop."

Sansa's eyes flashed open in surprise, only to find Sandor returning his stare gravely, "What is wrong with you, girl? Is this because I rescued you? Because you feel some certain need to- to indulge your feelings and repay some stupid life debt?!"

She blinked wildly, staring agape at him as he continued harshly, "This is not the face of a knight in silver, shining armor. This is the face of a killer! What part of that don't you understand?!"

Shaking her head, Sansa returned her hand to his cheek and gazed upon him softly, "You do not frighten me, Sandor."

Before he could protest, he realized Sansa had already shut his mouth with her warm lips.

The kiss was taken by surprise from him, but as he finally came to realize this was no dream, he moved his hand past her shoulders and through her red hair.

Twisting her head to her side, Sansa gasped at the sudden sensation when she felt the Sandor's tongue brushing against her lips, silently asking for access. Fires and sparks began to flare up inside her heart, filling her with this all new sensation she absolutely adored.

She granted him access and opened her lips, allowing him to explore every gum and every tooth inside her mouth before tasting the sweetened saliva on her tongue.

During their passionate kiss, Sansa moved her fingers past the scarred remains of the Hound's face and pulled into his neck, deepening themselves into each other.

All at once, loud bells began to echo throughout King's Landing with their calamitous rings, interrupting their kiss and breaking them apart from one another.

Hot tears were forced out of her eyes when she realized what the bells meant, pulling him into one last embrace before the Hound gazed out the window, realizing his horrid fate.

"I'll come back to you, little bird, I swear it." He stated, sensing his feelings finally breaking loose inside him.

His heart began to pound as Sansa looked him in his eyes once more and as the bells continued ringing their disheartening tune.

Pressing his lips to hers one last time, he said his emotional goodbye and turned away from his bird, leaving the room and heading for the battlefield.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you like this chapter!^^**

**~This section will have some parts based on the show~**

When Shae and Sansa made their way to the refuge, Sansa was startled to hear her name called by a shrill voice from afar.

"Sansa." The queen beckoned, holding her glass of wine firmly with her thin fingers.

The redheaded girl approached the queen nervously, asking herself what the queen would have in store for her this time.

"I was wondering where our little dove had flown... You look pale, child."

Shaking from fear, Sansa began to believe that the queen somehow found out about her encounter with Sandor.

"Is your red flower still blooming?" The queen asked, a sense of generosity lingered in her voice.

Now relieved, Sansa let out an invisible wave of relief through her as she replied, "Yes."

"Fitting, isn't it? The men will bleed out there and you will bleed in here." The generosity disappeared from her voice when it was replaced by arrogance.

Taking a cup from her side table, she held it out to her wine pourer and demanded, "Pour Lady Sansa some wine."

Sansa hated drinking, the very taste of it was absolutely vile. That, and watching the men who would drink continually in Winterfell would frighten her as a child, her father advised her to stay away from them.

"I'm not thirsty, your grace."

"So? I didn't offer you water." She stated, handing the now filled cup to her, Sansa took the reddened cup and gazed down upon it abhorrently.

Glancing over her shoulder, she felt her heart drop from the sky as her eyes spotted an all too familiar figure leaning against the wall with an intense stare.

"What's he doing here?" Sansa asked, hiding the distress in her voice.

"Ser Clegane?" She responded, "He's here to defend us. When the axes smash down those doors, you may be glad to have him."

Glancing back to the Mountain, Sansa remembered his intimate stare from days before, feeling his horrible gaze rip through her like a knife.

Sansa deliberately asked the queen, "Isn't he supposed to be guarding the king?"

The queen finished her fresh cup of wine and answered her sarcastically, "No. Because my son thought it would be..._ honorable_ and _kind_ to let one of his finest warriors protect his mother and all her guests because it would look _so well _on his moral standards."

As Cersei stared upon her glass eagerly, Sansa could easily tell that the queen was tipsy off her heels. "Does he make you nervous, girl?"

Glancing back to the Mountain quickly in response, she returned to the queen and softly replied, "N-No, your grace." Smiling back to Sansa, Cersei saw her perfect opportunity to entertain herself.

"Ser Clegane," she projected, staring into her reddened wine glass, approaching his queen and responding, "Yes, your grace?"

"Our little dove, Sansa, is feeling a bit uneasy from the war," Gregor shot a defiant glance in Sansa's direction, "Won't you keep her safe?"

Returning a mishappen smile to the shivering girl, he said, "Of course I will. I'll keep her safe from anyone that comes through those doors," Cersei showed her a sarcastic smile with her thin lips, as Gregor continued viciously, "Nobody's gettin' past me, my lady."

_She's doing this to taunt me_, Sansa thought, _She's smiling as if she's amusing herself with my own terror!_

Sansa spoke softly, yielding back every ounce of terror in her heart, "I have never felt so safe, Ser Clegane..."

The Queen was not yet finished with her yet, "Ser Clegane, tell us more about your brother, The Hound."

"Not much to say, your grace. His bark is worse than his bite, but that snout is enough to send a grown man running for the hills."

That was enough to make the Queen nearly spill the wine from her lips in her laughter, she smiled and held her lips, holding back her red wine. Sansa felt sick to her stomach listening to his wretched words, and angered as well from Gregor's cruel joke.

"That will be all, Ser Clegane. I'm sure Sansa feels much better now, don't you?" She asked Sansa.

"Yes, your grace..." she nearly whispered.

Sansa dared not look upon the Mountain, too afraid of what his face would look like as he strutted back to his spot on the wall.

With a loud noise, the door slammed its was open and in came another knight with silver armor and long hair. His face was dirty from his previous encounter. "Your grace!"

The soldier hurriedly approached his queen as he began, "The imp has set the river afire, hundreds of ships are burning, maybe more. Stannis' fleet destroyed but..." He paused for a moment, bringing himself closer to his queen's ear before whispering, "But his troops have landed outside the city walls..."

Pausing for a moment, her glass level to level with her shoulder as she contemplated a thought. "Bring Joffrey back at once." She demanded, not expecting an answer.

"B-But your grace... The king's presence is good for morale."

"Bring him back to his chambers. _Now."_

The soldier left absolutely bewildered, shaking from the queen's stern tone of voice. The queen turned her head towards the mountain and smiled, all the while speaking to Sansa, "When I told you about Ser Clegane earlier, I lied. Do you want to hear the truth...?"

Cersei held out her glass to her wine pourer and felt her senses replenish when the weight of her cup satisfied her again, "Do you want to know why he's really here...? He's here for us."

Sansa's heart began to pound in fear as she looked back to him, watching him curl a smile back to her, ear to ear. "Stannis may take the city and he may take the throne," Cersei said, watching Sansa quiver in fear, "But he will not take us alive... Now go back to your handmaiden, I need to sleep."

"Yes, your grace." Sansa spoke practically full of glee, after she turned away she virtually skipped back to Shae, overjoyed to be free from the Queen as she crawled into her bed.

Shae held her hands out to Sansa and brought her down carefully as she spoke, "What happened?" She swallowed hard and began softly, "She's tormenting me mercilessly... She knows I'm scared of the Mountain and she called him over just so they could harass me as a team!"

The handmaiden shook her head unbelievably as she cursed under her breath, "Forget about that. They're _trying_ to scare you, and it only works if you let them. Focus on something else, anything else."

Sansa thought only for a moment of what could possibly soothe her at this time, she smiled and began bluntly, "Sandor and I... We kissed."

Shae's brown eyes widened in surprise, "You did what?"

"We kissed." Sansa said more merrily.

"Did he force you to do that? Did he hurt you?"

"Does it sound like he forced me? No!" Sansa almost barked, careful enough to keep her voice down from the other women around her. "No, it was... So romantic, and nice, and sweet, and just..." Sansa blushed as her smile complimented her flushed cheeks, "Just so wonderful."

Shae's grimace faded away and was replaced by a softened smile across her lips, "Sounds... lovely."

Sansa smoothed her fingers over her lips and giggled softly, "His beard tickled."

"What else did you feel?" Shae asked, more in a caring way than lewd. Sansa began twirling her red hair with her fingertips and thought for a moment before starting, "It was... intense. But soft, and warm. When he opened my mouth, his-his tongue, it was as if he knew what he was doing..."

"His tongue?" Shae was absolutely repulsed by the very idea of even touching the Hound let alone kissing him, but she knew that it made her happy to think of him. "That sounds... really sweet."

"It was," Sansa sweetly spoke, lurking back to the thoughts of his long fingers along her skin, even now shudders ran along her skin. "He was so gentle with me, I never thought he could be so tender."

Smiling again, Shae asked, "How do you feel now?"

Sansa was about to say, 'Wonderful, I haven't been this happy in so long,' until she noticed a pair of dark, profound eyes peering over Shae's shoulder and piercing her like a knife.

"He's looking at me."

Shae jerked her head behind her and noticed the Mountain, staring Sansa down like a dog waiting to pounce on its prey. "Don't look at him," she demanded, turning back to Sansa's lingering eyes, "Pretend he's not even there."

"I _can't,_" Sansa grumbled, "He's _always_ looking at me."


	10. Chapter 10

**~This entire chapter will be fictionalized~**

"Don't look at him. Keep talking to me." Shae ordered, Sansa began to breathe through her nose erratically, "Shae, with the queen asleep, no one here is going to stop him..."

"Listen to me, go to your room and lock the door, stay in there until I tell you to come out. And_ only_ when I tell you, understand?" Sansa nodded her head and Shae began again, "Take this," Shae pulled out the knife Tyrion had given her from her garter and handed it to Sansa. "Use it only when necessary, now give me your cup."

Sansa did not question Shae when she handed her the glass of wine from Cersei, instead she tucked the knife in her belt and headed to the door as Shae approached the giant.

"My Lord..." She spoke seductively, curtsying for him enough to get his attention. Sansa snuck out through the door, unbeknownst to the Mountain's notice. "Would you like a drink?" Shae offered kindly, charming him with her smile.

The Mountain gently took the cup from her and poured the entire glass down his throat, smiling down at her when he finished, "You're that lass I saw a few days ago... Never got your name."

Shae brought her fingertips up to his shoulder and added, "I am whatever you would like to call me, Ser Clegane." He chuckled to himself, glancing about the room to draw an insight of the women around him, to his notice, Sansa was no where to be seen.

His smile instantly faded when he demanded, "Where's the redhead?" Shae stuttered and answered him coyly, "Which one, my lord?" Pushing the cup back to Shae's chest he demanded again, "The Stark girl."

Her eyes widened exaggerated, "She probably went off to the privy, you should let her be-" "No." He growled marching through the room and out the door, all eyes wandered to him as he stomped towards the door.

The Mountain marched through the door and barred it with a heavy, wooden beam.

He began stomping down the long staircase in search for her, _Must be in her room somewhere..._

Before he could turn down another hallway, the Mountain spotted a flash of red hair sway along a green dress going down the stairs and turning into a door. Grinning, he took the same route down and found trapped the free bird inside her room.

Sansa heard him cackle outside of her doorway as he knocked tenderly, "Little girl... Come out, little girl..." In a sudden burst of cracking wood, the Mountain kicked her door in and walked intimidatingly into her room with a fiendish smile across his teeth.

The young girl crouched down into her corner and began to sob uncontrollably, "Please! Please no! No!" The Mountain towered over her and casted an enormous shadow like a mountain should, he reached down for her and yanked her into the air by her arm as if she weighed nothing. "Alone at last, pretty redhead..."

Screaming as if she was set on fire, Sansa began hitting his arm with all her strength, "Let go of me! Let go of me!" Gregor vigorously threw her on the bed as if she was nothing but a doll, only making her more vulnerable as she attempted to crawl to the safety of her headboard.

"Come here!" Gregor shouted, clutching her ankle and yanking her light body towards his.

With one last shred of hope left in her, she remembered the gifted dagger Shae gave her. Snatching the dagger out of her belt, Sansa forced the blade with all her might into the Mountain's shoulder. Gregor released a roar of horrible pain as he ripped the dagger out of his shoulder and casted it to the side, spilling out thick droplets of blood onto Sansa's newly cleaned sheets.

Sansa began jerking her legs in his grasp in hopes of breaking free, instead she felt her face burn as if she was hit in the face with a club, it was a miracle she didn't fall unconscious. Unfortunately, the dagger proved to be flawed in her escape. It was happening again, this was all too real to endure, fighting was useless.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Sansa began screaming, feeling Gregor's thick fingers dawdle with her kirtle, he cackled at her flailing arms after he squeezed her inner thighs vehemently.

The Mountain vigorously began tearing at her dress, and the little bird merely lay on her back, her tears began drenching her pillows as her head thrashed side to side. His lips curled as his words muttered, "I've been waiting a long time for this, little girl..."

"Please... Please stop this..." She pleaded, hoping to get any sense out of his fiendish eyes, he tore open her dress from her neck to her feet and revealed nothing but her corset and her bare legs.

She dared not look upon him as he spread her legs and growled in appeasement, she only closed her eyes and tried to imagine anything else that could comfort her, anything. He spoke again, "I want you to enjoy this as much as I will."

That's when it came to her, Father wasn't going to come through the door waving his sword and save her from this monster, no knight in black armor is going to come galloping on his horse and slice off the Mountain's head in a furious rage, and then carry her away as he kissed her face into the sunset.

_Those were dreams for a child, _she thought, listening to the sound of the Mountain removing parts of his armor to get to his trouser lacings. _I am not a child anymore. And after this tonight, I won't be anything._

With one last shred of hope left inside her, she begged one last time, "Please, ser... I beg of you, please don't do this." Gregor's massive hands pinned her down on the mattress, making steel-like chains around her wrists so tight her hands turned cold.

"Don't worry, lass," He growled eagerly, bending down over Sansa's emotionless face, "I promise you, this'll be a night you'll _never_ want to forget."

He cackled and let his thick, wet tongue slide across her cheek, making her squeal helplessly underneath the massive giant. With one last breath from her lips, Sansa's faith finally drowned.

Suddenly, he froze

As her eyes sealed shut, all she could feel was a warm liquid dripping onto her face. Slowly opening her eyes, the Mountain's horrid face came into focus, his blank eyes staring her down as blood oozed from his lips and onto her face.

Sansa wanted nothing more than to scream, but the taste of the Mountain's blood was choking her down.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, the Mountain shifted to the right side of her bed, only being controlled by Sandor's long sword in the back of his neck.

With the inertia toppling down her like an avalanche, her thoughts wandered off into nothingness as her eyes fluttered shut and dozed off.

* * *

"Wake up, little bird. Wake up. Hey!" Sansa's eyes flashed open in a heartbeat as her eyes came to see Sandor, bending above her with worried eyes.

Sansa's eyes softened as she bolted herself upright and clung to his neck, "Oh Sandor! Oh thank the Gods!" Clinging onto his throat as he shushed her continuous sobs, "Sandor, he was all over me! He-He pushed me onto the bed- and I tried-"

Again, he calmed her down, "It's all right, little bird." There was something beside her bed, something that smelled like a dead animal inside her fireplace.

Trying to distinguish the figure, she began seeing the pool of blood that began to flower underneath of its head, which was as black as coal and releasing smoke from its blackened skin.

The Mountain.

When Sansa came to her conclusion, she began breathing heavily and clutching onto him tightly, "Wh-What did you do?!" She cried, gazing aghast at the horrible scene in front of her eyes. "What did you do?!"

"What I had to." He growled, pulling her away and looking into her eyes, no comfort or consolation rested there, only rage and a frenzied animosity behind his dark eyes. "Now you see, I am a KILLER, Sansa!" He roared, making her jump from his sudden outburst.

"And a killer will kill anyone who gets in his way!" Panting heavily through his nose, Sansa wasn't moved or frightened as the Hound planned.

Instead she brought her hand to the side of his face and caressed it with her thumb, looking him into his eyes and repeating herself, "You won't hurt me..."

Sandor felt his heart breaking inside, the only person who wasn't afraid of him, the only one who would look upon his face with joy and comfort was the only one who knew what it was like to be hated, to be shunned and tormented in a living hell.

Terrorized his entire life, hated, scorned, casted out by everyone he met. All except one.

"No... I'd never hurt you, little bird. Never."

Sansa kissed the scars on his face lovingly, making him shudder at the sudden sensation, finally feeling Sandor's true affections, "I love you, Sandor."

The Hound wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close, finally feeling warmth growing deep within his chest.

"I love you, Sansa."

Smiling into his dark hair, he whispered into her ear, "I'm taking you away from this.

She released herself and returned her eyes to his as he continued, "You don't want to be here anymore. Neither do I... I'll keep you safe."

Her eyes watered again from his kind words, "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes. More than anything."

* * *

Sansa threw on a blue, long-sleeved dress and a hooded cloak and began following Sandor down the long flight of stairs.

"Sandor, wait! How are we going to leave King's Landing? The shores are lined with soldiers, we'll never get a boat!"

Laughing to himself, Sandor heartily stated, "We aren't using a boat."

Voices began to outcry themselves down the stairs, Sandor suddenly snatched Sansa's hand and pulled her into another hallway to his left.

"Dammit," He cursed, "We may not be getting out of here easily, little bird."

Now jogging down a hall, Sansa questioned him, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if we run into any trouble, get behind me."

Sansa's hand was suddenly being pulled down another hallway that lead to a staircase, "Then how are we getting out of King's Landing?"

As they kept running, Sandor replied in a dull whisper, "You'll see."

When they made it to the main hallway, Sandor yanked Sansa through the kitchen and outside the courtyard, the sounds of shouting were clearly coming from the other side of the court wall.

Sansa listened to the sounds of screaming hopelessly as she was lead out to the royal stables, where Sandor released her and began looking down the isles of horses, seeming to be searching for one in particular.

"Ruber, all ready and tackled for his escape." Sandor muttered at his brother's horse, the beast was massive, its black coat was as dark as coal as it snorted for Sandor.

The horse was lead outside by its reins and pulled into Sansa's view, who looked at it with awe in its massive size.

Sandor lead Sansa to the horse and rested her foot into the stirrup, being lifted into the saddle by Sandor's great strength.

Next he mounted himself on the hip of the horse, pulling Sansa into him and bringing the reins into his hands. "Don't look back," He stated before he jerked the reins and lead the horse through the stone stables.

Sandor took his way out through the stables and darted through the hunting trail though the woods, galloping down the long path of trees. Sansa did as she was told, looking deep into the trees and held inside Sandor's firm grasp.

_Free at last..._

_**Sequel...?**_

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I wanted to thank all my followers and all my reviewers and all the people who read this and kept up with it, you're all so awesome!^^ Just so you know, I AM planning a sequel to this story but it won't be here for a very long time. So again, THANK YOU! If you have any questions or comments or what you'd like to see in the next story, please comment and let me know.^^**


End file.
